


I Hate You

by ImYourEventHorizon



Series: Color Me Blue [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, I HATE YOU, Other, Short One Shot, very short, well its supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImYourEventHorizon/pseuds/ImYourEventHorizon
Summary: "I hate you," he says it again, but Dan remains silent.





	

"I hate you," Phil mutters as he looks at Dan.

"I hate you," he says it again, but Dan remains silent.

"I hate you." Phil tries again, only to have silence answer him back.

"I said I hate you!" Phil falls on his knees, just like his tears and the rain that falls across the gravestones.

 "I... hate you," Phil says with one last look before leaving, a handful of roses left on Dan's grave.


End file.
